Krystal vs lupe
Intro TWO FIGHTERS NO RESEARCH 60 SECONDS ONE MINUTE MELEE! Pre-Fight lupe is seen guarding her tribeland suddenly she hears a whoosh sound she then goes towards said sound and finds a blue vixen lupe looks at her glaring krystal glares back at lupe they both get out they're staffs ready to fight Fight Battle of the tribes fox vs wolf GO! krystal attacks first but lupe then dodges and kicks krystal in the back krystal lands on her feet and trips lupe as she attacks her lupe then slashes at krystal the final slash then sends her into a tree lupe then charges at her but then krystal dodges and kicks her in the back and stomps on her she then slashes at lupe with her staff lupe rolls back onto her feet sending krystal onto the ground then lands on her feet the two then pounce 20 the two then clash staffs as they use them like swords krystal then kicks lupe in the gut sending her back then slashes at her with her staff again but lupe dodges and lupe uses her claws and slashes at the blue fox hard 17 krystal with one last slash is sent flying into the grassy forest where lupe attempts to stab her bu krystal dodges and shoots lupe in the back with a blast from her staff lupe is then sent on a dinosaur and is flipped off it as krystal then kicks lupe in the chin sending her upward into the sky krystal follows up with a downward kick 13 lupe is sent to the ground but she lands on her feet just in time as krystal was about to stab her lupe then runs at krystal and tries to slash at her but krystal dodges and comes out flying on a pterodactyl and blasts at lupe with her staff each blast hits lupe and sends her into some dirt but it's not dirt lupe in disgust wipes it off her face lupe then looks for krystal with no luck suddenly krystal comes out of the sky from the pterodactyl and boom! krystal lands a hard hit on lupe's face krystal then upward kicks lupe then punches her forwards as she is sent flying through multiple trees krystal then summons a t-rex which then whaps lupe with it's tail whap! 6 lupe is sent through more trees and lands on her face into the grass krystal then goes to stab her chanting a tribal war cry but then lupe kicks her from the ground in the gut she then elbows her in the ground as she lands face first lupe then is surprised as krystal grabs her leg and throws her into a statue where she is knocked unconscious by the steel krystal then goes to finish lupe off bu lupe then cuts the torso of the statue as it them falls onto krystal krystal slices the torso in half though and goes to attack lupe but she slashes at her with her claws then kicks her deep down into the ground where she lands on her face and spins out hard KO! lupe then lands down and howls at the sky as she has won Winner THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS....LUPE!